


My Queen

by swanqueentrash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, prompt, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: Based off a very vague prompt i got in my tumblr ask, just some shameless Swan Queen smut.





	

**“How does the saviour want to get fucked tonight?”**

Regina’s seductive words hung heavily in the air making it hard for Emma to breathe let alone think. As Regina’s hands made their way slowly up Emma’s red dress, arriving dangerously close to the blonde’s core, threatening to make pleasurable whimpers escape her lips, the saviour thought it an opportunity to find out Queens deepest unspoken desires.

“However my Queen deems fit” the sentence fell seductively from Emma’s tight pink lips causing Regina’s clit to throb with want; she could do anything to her love, anything at all.

“Bend over” the command came stern and demanding in a low voice, the kind that made Emma fearful but dripping wet at the same time.

“You’ve been a bad girl Miss Swan, teasing me with that pretty little dress of yours all night, making me want to **fuck you** ” Emma shivered hearing those magic words fall from the brunettes lips, “right there; bend you over that table”.

“S-So, do. It.” The saviour begged pleadingly, knowing very well that Regina could feel just how wet she was even from the outside of her panties. Quickly and swiftly the queen grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, forcing Emma over towards the kitchen bench. She pressed her face down onto the cold stone, making sure to be rough but not wishing to hurt her girlfriend in the process. She raised the pomegranate red dress over Emma’s ass, not bothering to waste time and take it off. With a wave of her hand Emma’s black thong disappeared, leaving her dripping pussy exposed. Regina couldn’t resist as she raised her hand up high, keeping Emma still with one hand still tangled in her hair, whilst the other came down onto that bare ass she loved so much. With a loud smack Emma jerked away out of nature, moaning quietly into the kitchen bench. Fuck Regina was good.

“Is this what you want?” *smack* Regina asked, making her hits slightly more painful with each swing. “Yes” Emma whimpered as her wetness started to drip its way down her thigh. “I can’t hear you” Regina threatened yanking Emma up by her hair to whisper in her ear, her hand lingering in the air ready to come down onto the blonde's already red ass if needed.

“Yes” Emma said, this time louder, begging with her eyes for the Queen to show her mercy and fuck her senseless.

“There’s my good girl” Regina said, smirking as she forced the saviours face back down. “Now you stay there for me do you understand princess?” Regina commanded, her fingers slipping between Emma’s dripping wet folds, teasing, never directly touching Emma’s clit.

“Yes my Queen” Emma moaned out, knowing what was to come. Regina sank to her knees, hands grasping the outside of Emma’s strong thighs. Slowly and ever so gently she touched her tongue to the inside of Emma’s leg, making her way up towards her core, making sure to gather all of the blondes wetness on the way. Emma’s flavour was addicting indeed.

“Please” an almost inaudible moan could be heard, as Emma outthrust her ass in the hopes that Regina would slip her fingers where she needed them most.

“As you wish my darling” Regina whispered into the side of Emma’s hot pussy, lining her fingers up and thrusting 2 hard into Emma’s entrance.

“Oh Fuck” Emma exclaimed out, not being able to believe how good Regina felt.

“Jesus Christs – Reg – ina – fuck – me, god – I’m – so – fuck” Emma’s words began to sound incoherent, she was just mumbling and groaning and now believing how good it felt to have Regina pound her like this from behind. This primal instinct that the Queen seemed to gain out of nowhere made her so wet that she could feel herself getting close to coming already. As Regina thrust in and out of Emma’s tight pussy harder and faster forcing her way in, and twisting her fingers around, hitting all the right spots Emma began to feel herself orgasm. A high pitched moan was all the could escape from the blonde's lips as she came harder, than she ever had before, her orgasm coming in a wave and soaking Regina’s fingers as well as coating the brunettes chin in its sweet essence.

When Regina was sure that Emma could stand on her own, she slowly rose, her previously dry self now dripping in Emma’s come, creating patches on the Queens tailored suit.

“Well…” Regina smirked looking down at the small puddle on the kitchen floor, “I think we can both agree that that was exactly the result we were both looking for” she continued, raising her fingers to her mouth to suck of the last of Emma’s sweetness.

“That was the best orgasm that you’ve ever given me” Emma admitted, making herself comfortable and pulling Regina in close on top of the kitchen counter. “My Queen”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it,  
> if you have any prompts just send them into my tumblr ask @that-one-gay-hoe make sure to include the OTP that you want it to be written about otherwise I will choose one at random.


End file.
